


Постскриптум

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-To Boldly Flee, Second Chances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый заслуживает второго шанса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постскриптум

**Author's Note:**

> Бета GippoRex.

Вновь чувствовать своё тело было странно: словно опуститься на землю после того, как целую вечность парил в невесомости. Он уже успел забыть, каково это. Сделав первый вдох, он едва не раскашлялся от удивления.  
"Я жив", — мелькнула первая мысль. А за ней и вторая: "Это не похоже на ад". Если только его личная преисподняя не была огромной белой комнатой без дверей.  
— Потому что это не ад, мой юный друг.  
Он оглянулся — при этом ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, как это делается.  
— Де... — отвыкший от простой физической речи язык ворочался крайне неохотно. — Дед Христос?  
— Ну не Дьявол же, в самом деле, — тепло улыбнулся ему тот.  
— Я... — К горлу подступил горький ком, и он вдруг понял, что готов расплакаться. — Но разве я не должен попасть в ад? Я... я не очень хорошо вёл себя, Дед Христос.  
— Увы, — усмехнулся старик в ответ. — Пожалуй, в этом году на новую приставку можешь не рассчитывать.  
— Я серьёзно! — По щекам всё же потекли слёзы — ещё одно странное забытое ощущение, как и приливающая к коже кровь. — Ты ведь сам всё знаешь! Я хотел их убить! Не только Критика, всех! Я был... — его начала бить дрожь, и он обхватил себя руками, — я был так зол...  
На плечо неожиданно легла чужая ладонь.  
— У всех бывают плохие дни, друг мой. Может, ты и желал зла своим друзьям, но ведь всё обошлось, не правда ли?  
Он поднял слезящиеся глаза на собеседника, не веря тому, что слышит, и ожидая увидеть на его лице издёвку. И тут же пожалел, что позволил себе так подумать: Дед Христос смотрел на него со спокойной, абсолютной любовью бесконечно терпеливого родителя.  
— Я хотел причинить им боль, — почему-то шёпотом признался он. — Но опять больно только мне.  
Дед Христос молча притянул его к себе, и он с готовностью вцепился в его мантию, зарыдав уже в голос.  
— Ничего, ничего, — тихо повторял Дед Христос, гладя его по спине. — Это пройдёт.  
И действительно, накатившие тяжёлой волной боль и стыд постепенно стали отступать. Дышать стало легче.  
Через некоторое время он разжал пальцы и, в последний раз всхлипнув и вытерев глаза ладонью, сделал шаг назад.  
— Но почему я здесь? Что мне теперь делать? Разве мне не полагается, ну... исчезнуть?  
— Мы думали об этом, — спокойно сообщил Дед Христос. Ему на мгновение захотелось спросить, кто это — "они", но что-то подсказало ему, что ответа он не получит всё равно. — И тебе было решено дать ещё один шанс. Всё-таки у тебя отличные задатки, мой мальчик. И смелое сердце. А ошибиться может каждый.  
Он закусил губу.  
— Но не всякая ошибка включает в себя попытку уничтожения мира.  
— Верно. — Дед Христос приспустил очки на нос и посмотрел на него прямо, словно заглядывая в самую душу. — Но ты кое-чему научился благодаря этому. Теперь ты точно знаешь, как на самом деле хрупок порядок во Вселенной и как важна любая жизнь.  
— Наверное. — Он смущённо сцепил руки в замок, чувствуя, что опять готов разрыдаться — но на сей раз от невыразимой, сдавливающей горло благодарности.  
— Так что, — Дед Христос выдержал небольшую паузу и улыбнулся снова, заговорщически подмигнув ему, — скажи, мой юный Ма-Ти, ты никогда не задумывался о карьере ангела-хранителя?


End file.
